bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 12 - The story of Parasyte and Drothkenoid
Chance Dragonoid: "There is something you all must know. It is about the one you call Parasyte. His real name is Demetrius Krayzet. Masterz and Immortus were just recently aware of this. I can tell you all want to know his backstory. This is it." Flashback (Parasyte's point of view.) I was a young boy. I always studied because I knew that one day I would be the king of Planet Dyzekia. Father only rules the Southern Hemisphere but when I take the throne, I will unite the two kingdoms under my rule. My sister Delyla always told me to take a break from my studies, but I ignored her. I trained myself hard, physically and mentally. The weirdest thing happened one day. Playing cards fell from the sky and toys came out of them. When I was done with my studies, I began to learn this "Bakugan" game. I caught on quickly, but it bored me. It was just a mere hobby to me. I was just waiting until my 18th birthday so I could become king. Until it happened... My father and the king of the Northern Hemisphere met up along the borderline. I was there too and I met Prince Dhrakon. Apparently, yesterday was his 18th birthday. I thought this was the two kingdoms united for my coronation but I was very wrong. My father: "So do we have a deal?" Dhrakon's father: "Not my choice. Ask the kids." Me: "Father, what is going on?" Dhrakon walked over to my sister. He kneeled down before my sister and held a ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Delyla's eyes teared with joy. "Yes, I will." Then our fathers walked over to them and crowned them both. Dhrakon's father: "With the Prince of the North and Princess of the South now bonded by marrige..." My father: "The two kingdoms are now one! All hail King Dhrakon and Queen Delyla!" I was astonished. Me: "Father! I thought I was supposed to rule the kingdoms!" My father: "Dhrakon and Delyla are in love and he became ruler of his kingdom before you did and he found a queen before you did. I'm sorry, son." I was outraged. I returned to the jet and demanded a ride back to the castle. When we arrived, I wanted to hide. I paced around the entire castle and ended up in the basement. Then I found a door covered in dust and cobwebs. It was locked but I found a genetic scanner. I placed my hand on it, it scanned my "Royal" DNA and the door opened. The room beyond the door was a huge laboratory. My father never told me of this place. He kept so many secrets from me. I saw a giant glass dome. Everything around it was hooked up like a hospital room. There were computers that showed heart rate and breath rate. In the center of it, I saw a little black ball. It was a Bakugan sealed in ball form. These computers kept it sealed. I had the urge to smash everything out of anger, and so I did. A ring of purple light appeared above my hand and an identical one appeared around the Bakugan. It opened and stood. Broken glass flew everywhere. It roared in my face but I didn't care. "You... You do not fear me?" Me: "I've got too many other things on my mind to care." "Who are you?" Me: "I am Prince Demetrius of Southern Dyzekia! I was supposed to be king of the entire world but NOOOOOO! My father didn't tell me that my sister was going to marry the Northern Prince! So who are you?" "I am the only Bakugan of my kind. Since I am just a living manifestation of pure darkness, I have no name. I took a good look at this monsterous creature. Then I said: "You're a dragon, but you're like a moth too... I will call you Drothkenoid!" Drothkenoid: "I guess since we clearly have a bond, I'll go by that name. It's not bad. So, you want power?" Me: "I don't want power. Power belongs to me." Drothkenoid pointed his tail to the corner of the room. "Check over there." I walked over there and opened up a cabinet. There was a mask in a glass case. Next to the case was a note. I read: "This is an experimental mask designed to turn the person wearing it into a superhuman. The person will gain superhuman strength, speed, stamina, acrobatics, invulnerability, knowledge, longevity, healing factor, increased senses, and self-sufficiency. However, side-effects include madness, lack of sleep, and the use of a foreign accent. Use at your own risk." I removed the mask from the glass and put it on. "Let's go. We have to make plans. This planet will be mine!" I jumped onto Drothkenoid's back. He blasted a hole in the ceiling and it opened a portal. We flew into it. Drothkenoid brought me to a world of darkness and ruin. "It's good to be home" he said. Me: "Home?" Drothkenoid: "This is the Doom Dimension, my birthplace. When Vestroia was divided into six worlds, I was born from some of the leftover dark power and ended up on Planet Dyzekia. Apparently, they thought I was too dangerous so your father had me locked up for many years. Then you found me." Me: "Doom... Vests... huh?" Drothkenoid explained to me the story of where all Bakugan came from. I didn't know they were living, thinking individuals. I thought they were magic toys that turned into giant monsters. Go figure. For many years, we trained. Time passed. One day, I met them. "More people?" 5 other people appeared. ??? #1: "How did you find this place?!" A tall man in red armor stood before me. Drothkenoid: "This is my world. I was born here and I live here." ??? #2: "Your world? Psh, its our world. And you are intruding. Leave." Me: "Make us." ??? #3: "Let me take care of this. Go! Aquos Leviathan!" A large and dark blue serpent wrapped itself around Drothkenoid and bit his neck. Drothkenoid: "You should've have done that..." Leviathan fell off, weakened. It was covered in bugs, draining it off life. "Stay away or you shall also be subject to my Parasitic Void." Drothkenoid flew above me and roared. ??? #4: "Your Bakugan! It has the same jaws as ours!" They stood their five Bakugan. All their bodies has the same mouths as Drothkenoid. ??? #1: "Our Bakugan are family. Sorry for attacking. You are one of us." He extended his hand. "What is your name?" I shook his hand. I wasn't sure if I should trust him. "My name? My name is... Parasyte." To be continued... Category:Blog posts